A Flower's Power
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: Arizona is a hardworking and dedicated florist, giving all her attention to her shop and the customers; but one day one certain dark haired woman enters the store with a special order. The question is if Arizona can handle the desired order without being too personal involved?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's to those of you who love and wanted another multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

These days are wild and crazy. I can't remember the last time we were this busy except for last year, of course. February always takes me by surprise but I kinda like it…a lot. It's these days I live for because that means I get food on my table. But most of all it's because so many people are expressing their emotions through my work. I'm the middleman in making someone happy or surprised or excited. I'm even the middleman in making someone promise forever. That's something I feel so very honorable and frankly very giddy about. And this month, especially on the 14th, I remember why I went into this business in the first place. It's the love and the beauty…and the possibility of creating a homely environment. And naturally the scent and the peace my shop holds. What can I say? I breathe what I do.

"Arizona? What are you thinking about? You look like a moron organizing flowers with your eyes closed."

"Oh, you shut up," I tell my employee when I'm dragged out of my reminiscing, sending her a friendly grimace. "Why don't you give your attention to the customers instead?" I smirk.

"I would but it looks like your new buddy out there has got them all under his spell," she chuckles. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"I didn't find him, Teddy. He's my old friend from back home. He needed the money and I had the possibility of giving him a full time job 'till he's got enough to go seek his dream job," I tell her as I finish the bouquet with a red ribbon around the stems. I'm very confident and satisfied with this one…or actually, I'm always very confident with my work. I've got the artistic skills while being able to mix that with the art of visible and tangible beauty…at least I've been told so more than I can count. And I choose to rely on that fact because the business is reaching heights I never imagined.

"And hiring that boy-toy out there is your way of being a hero these days? You're a very unusual woman, Arizona Robbins," Teddy gives me a mischievous look and then grins.

"You can say that," I smirk. "And he's not a boy-toy. He's just good with people when he wants to be. That façade he's got going on most of the time, it's just a tough act. He's really soft as butter in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah. That's easy for you to say. All I see is women coming into the shop, swooning and then leaving with their hands full of flowers."

"And why is that a problem?" I grin. "As long as the business is going around, I can't see a problem with him flirting with the ladies. He's good for the shop, and a good friend."

"When you say it like that…" Teddy drawls and the shakes her shoulders. "What's his dream job anyway?"

"Why the big interest in Alex? You've got the hots for him yourself, huh?" I chuckle because I wouldn't have pictured Teddy falling for Alex's charm. He's a young boy in a man's body, just trying to get through the day by working for me so he can raise enough money to med. school. He's going to be one awesome surgeon one day, I'm positive.

"Ha ha, not funny."

We are interrupted by the subject of our talk when Alex's head pops into the back of the store.

"I need help out here, Boss."

"Not something you can flirt yourself out of this time, huh?" Teddy teases with raised eyebrows and a click with her tongue.

"I don't know. Would it help if I tore my shirt off?" He fires back with a cocky tone.

Teddy sighs. "No, it really wouldn't." Then she goes back to the orders, starting on mixing long stemmed, red roses with smaller white ones.

"I'll be right there, Alex," I tell him with a smile. Alex disappears and I turn to my other friend who's doing a very fine job organizing the enormous bouquet. "He wants to be a surgeon."

"Interesting…you tell him he can come work in the back with me tomorrow…you know, cutting stems and that," Teddy smirks. "I'll show him the delicacy of cutting and the non-cutting in this field."

"I will…and thank you," I smile at her as I aim for the door into my shop. Teddy's a good woman and a good friend. I've had the pleasure of working with her for about three years or so. She's a dedicated florist and manpower, someone I admire very much for her skills and her general view of economy. This place wouldn't be up running if it wasn't for her. She's the blood in the veins making sure the heart beats. But hiring Alex wasn't a question. It was the only right thing to do. And I'm taught to do what's right especially when a storm hits.

When I enter the shop I'm greeted with the amazing scent of summer and beauty. They say beauty can't smell but I'm willing to prove whoever they are wrong…because it really does. Beauty is really measured in what makes the heart sing, and flowers can do that. They can make your heart sing. That's why my job feels like one big and never-ending musical. Some would hate it, I don't. I get high and it's not just the organizing flowers, the orders or the eternal breeze of good mood and summer…it's the whole lot. And I have something they don't have, I have joy. It's all of that and the joy. The joy my bouquets create both for the consignor and the receiver. It's what makes the long hours and the hard work worthwhile.

I see Alex trying to gesticulate something to a customer. He's kind of cute as he tries to teach and tell about flowers. I'm very impressed by his memory and the fact that he actually gets it. He isn't a flowergirl-or boy, if you must, he's frankly the complete opposite. But he's doing such a good job. When I get to them I'm instantly influenced by a new scent. Something new and unknown has spiked the curious woman in me. It's a very calm and fresh scent…I can't exactly differentiate it but I know I already love it.

"Here she is," Alex informs the dark haired customer. When the woman turns around I'm immediately hit…by a truck. I feel like all of my limbs are being cut off and my organs are being thrown to the floor except for my heart. It beats like crazy. The pace being wonderfully fast. I only need my heart and I feel like she's in the middle of stealing it…with me being glued to the floor, awe-struck and blind to everything besides her.

"Hello," she greets me with a flashing smile. Even her perfect created row of teeth is robbing me blind. She's drop dead gorgeous. I can't help the flutter in my stomach transforming into a wild hurricane. Her voice takes the control-freak within me for a spin, and boy, do I like it.

"Hi," I say with a voice trying to be all cool and calm. I doubt it's what I look like.

"Is it possible to mix a bouquet of blue roses and big ferns," Alex informs me matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" I can't take my eyes off of this beauty. This woman being surrounded by flowers and the scent of summer, it's just pure magic. I have to get it together. I'm the boss for crying out loud. I can't lose my face in here.

"And…can we do that?" Alex drawls not really getting why I'm not swooping in and solving this as I usually do.

The woman keeps smiling at me, her brown eyes taking a dip in my blue ones. It's captivating. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, of course. We can do it," I manage to get out with a slight cough.

"Really?" she beams.

"Really?" Alex echoes. "I didn't think we had blue roses."

"I'll make sure that we do," because if I can make anything this woman want come true, I will certainly do it.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me," she exclaims with a big smile, placing her hand lightly on my shoulder for what feels like an eternity but only last for a few seconds. "And I'll be able to come pick them up on the 14th?"

"Of course. No problem," I state. "I will only need your name and number on this piece of paper," giving the beautiful woman my post-it pad and a pen, I smile back at her.

While she's writing on the post-it, Alex greets a couple entering the shop. I watch her as she writes, her hand meticulously creating her personal information. I'm about to sigh at the sight but her eyes meeting mine keeps me from even breathing. "Here you go," she says cheerfully as she hands me the pad back. "I'll look forward to see the flowers."

"Me too," I can't help the sheepish look on my face as I quickly turn into a mushy goof. What the hell was that for? What lame excuse for a communication was that? Me too? Christ. I'm mentally beating myself up when she chuckles. A chuckle that goes straight to my core. And suddenly the 14th can't come fast enough.

"Then I'll see you the on 14th, and thank you," she says and exits my shop with a grin, leaving me glued to the spot where my heart got stolen for good. And then it hits me…like a plane crash in a calm, blue sky. Why does she need flowers for the 14th?

* * *

**Thank you for reading... Could you see this continuening?**  
**Enjoy the week-end :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for the fine, fine feedback. Here's next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"For crying out loud, Arizona. Stop obsessing," Teddy sighs. "I've never seen you like this before."

"Oh, but she's always like that..." Alex smirks while sweeping the floor.

"Really? I've never seen her acting so weird…zooming out now and then, and I've known her for a couple of years now."

"Has she ever dated?"

"Yeah…quite the handful actually."

"But has she been in love?" Alex smirks once again. "Because that's what's happening right now."

"Wha… that's what's happening? Her being all weird and-"

"Love-struck? Yep, that's exactly what's happening," he grins. "I've seen her like that once or twice before, but that's a very long time ago."

"But…I'm confused," Teddy looks like one big question mark, shaking her head as she helps Alex with the dustpan. "She's not seeing anyone…that I know of that is. Do you know something I don't?"

"Blue roses," he shrugs while stating the obvious.

"You two have got to stop with those blue roses," Teddy exclaims. "What's the matter with you?"

I've been able to hear everything that's been going on the last couple of minutes. It's actually been very hard to miss anything because the conversation is taking place right in front of me. I just couldn't care less right now because I'm in the middle of finishing my very special order. To one very special customer. And I know it's just like drizzling salt in my open wound, but getting this order home means that I'll have to stand before the most beautiful woman I've ever seen again. It's been one hell of a hurdle but I've succeeded in getting the most spectacular blue roses home. They were quite expensive but they are all the money well spent. The mere thought of why Callie Torres needs to buy flowers to someone rather than me is giving me the chills. And I'm not even in any kind of right to feel like that…because being realistic and all, I really don't know this Callie Torres. All I know is her beauty, the intoxicating scent and the twinkle in her eyes. And the exceptional pull her existence has got on me. It's undeniable and unexplainable.

I haven't talked to her since last week where she suddenly appeared in my store, but that has only gotten my lonely heart to beat harder and faster than ever before. I try not to think of the receiver of this beautiful bouquet from this captivating woman. And I really shouldn't be thinking about Callie Torres the way I do, I just can't help it. She should be a customer like any other customer, but she just isn't. She's so much more than just that. I get the feeling that she should be appreciated in a way not many people gets appreciated, and therefore I intend on finding out why I all of a sudden feel this strongly about a person I've only exchanged a couple of sentences with. At least I owe it to my awaken heart.

"So…Are you? Are you in love?" Teddy asks, dragging me out of my monologue.

"In love?" I laugh because that's the funniest thing I've heard in ages. "I haven't been in love since-"

"Since Cindy," Alex finishes my trail of thoughts.

"Yeah, it has to be Cindy," I nod while checking every fern and every rose in the harmoniously made bouquet to be sure it doesn't lack anything. Accepting my own work, I whistle one soft tune as I tie the dark blue bow around the stems. The blue heart situated at the left side makes out the simple but gracious look, one thing I cherish very much when it comes to creating bouquets of flowers.

"Who's Cindy then?" Teddy asks while tidying up due to rosebuds and pieces of ribbon creating an almost wedding like look on the counter.

"She's just someone I used to date," I deadpan, filling a vase with lukewarm water and placing the new bouquet in it.

"As if," Alex snorts. "Cindy was this one girl Robbins knew from back home. They were neighbors and all…And one day they got the hots for each other."

"How romantic," Teddy chuckles. "Is that true?"

"Kind of. We were each other's first love, and I suppose you never really forget about your first love," I say with a warm smile while reminiscing back to when Cindy and I shared our first kiss…in her little brother's treehouse. We were 15 and sure, I had kissed girls before but she was just different than all the others.

"You're thinking about your first time, aren't you?" Alex laughs. "You're such a mushroom."

"And you're disgusting," I swat him in his neck as I round the counter. "Aren't there anything useful you could be doing instead of irritating me?" Alex is quick to find somewhere else to stand, fidgeting with some leaves and sprinkling water on everything in reach, still with a smirk on his face.

"So…if you aren't in love why are you acting so weird then? Is it the woman with the blue roses that's gotten into you?" Teddy asks as she places herself on the counter, her legs moving back and forward.

"I'm definitely not in love-"

"Liar!" Alex rebukes from somewhere amongst the flowers.

"You better be working!" I snap back with a smirk. "And why do you think I'm acting weird? I've been acting like I usually do, haven't I?

"No, you haven't, Arizona. You've been zooming in and out of conversations and stuff like that. You've also been eating odd things…what's with the frozen banana dipped in peanut butter and coconut sprinkle? That's just not healthy and a bit yikes."

"Teddy, my new discovering of a midnight snack has nothing to do with me feeling in love, as you put it," I grin. The midnight snack was just something I googled one night I couldn't sleep or stop thinking about one certain brown haired woman. So I had to get my mind off of that said woman, and then snacks were the first thing that popped into my mind; and what a snack. It's delicious and easy to make, and then a couple of minutes passed with me not thinking about Callie Torres and her flowers.

"But…it certainly has something to do with that Callie lady. Don't deny it."

"Why do you all of a sudden believe that?"

"Alex said some pretty helpful things just before. I'm sure you've got some past behind you, that's worth getting to know," she chuckles. "And frankly, I haven't seen you smile this much before, and you sure of a hell have been dating your share of the female population. So I'm guessing this is you being infatuated by some kind of feeling you haven't felt before. That could be love," Teddy explains as she hops down from the counter, giving me a soft stroke on the cheek. "But you need to find out why she's buying flowers before doing anything. No sticking your head where it shouldn't be, young lady!" she finishes with a pointing finger, leaving me at the counter as she retreats to do some paperwork.

I understand what she means, and I really haven't got any intention in being a home wrecker or cause any pain. But. But. But. There's just something that keeps captivating me about this woman and about what could be. And it's really stupid because who knows if she's even interested in women. I could call, I got her number the other day…that must mean something…No, the florist Arizona got the number and not the single Arizona. Okay, take a chill pill, Robbins. I need to find out if she's in a relationship, but firstly I need to find out who's gonna get those blue roses. That can't just be anyone. It's not a mother's bouquet and it's not a feel-better-bouquet, and since it's scheduled for the 14th it has to have something to do with love, right? Anyways, it's the 14th today, so she's actually on her way. I'm both thrilled and scared.

The bell sings as the front door opens.

"And just for the record, Altman. It's not _that_ many women!" I call to the back. When I turn my head I face the face I've been dreaming about since last week, and I'm once again glued to the floor, cursing myself for having shouted those words with Callie Torres being around. On the bright side, now she knows I'm into women…

"How many then?" Callie smirks. Somewhere, hiding behind mountains of plants and bouquets, Alex is laughing his ass off, and it really pains me to know that he's able to witness my dignity slowly vanishing. I'm admitted to eternal mockery for this one, great.

"Umm… Not _that_ many," I smile nervously.

"I got that," she smiles. "I'm here for-"

"Blue roses and ferns," I finish her sentence which sends a redly color to her cheeks.

"You remember," Callie smiles brightly, her smile reaching my soul immediately.

"Of course, you're not one to forget," Once again I'm cursing myself. This time for being so straight forward and obviously flirting with this gorgeous woman. And bad flirting nonetheless. It's awful and terrible, and I can't find a way to get out of this. But somehow I think Callie finds it okay because she's smiling even brighter, if possible.

"That's always nice to know," Callie smirks.

"Right?" I keep smiling, forgetting why she's here in the first place. I just get lost in time, staring into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Did you…um…did you make the bouquet?"

The bell once again sings, finally making Alex earn his paycheck, something I'm very thrilled about right now. The bell keeps signaling the arrival of new customers which now also sets fire to Teddy's pants. I like when my store is buzzing, it keeps me breathing. But right now the only oxygen I need is the oxygen Callie Torres is providing.

"The bouquet?...Ohhh, the bouquet! Yes, of course. It's right here," I say as I turn to get the blue bouquet, handing it to the attractive woman on the other side of the counter.

"I hope you didn't get through too much trouble for me?" Callie politely asks as she admires the flowers with both hands and eyes. "It's very beautiful."

"Thank you," I smile and somewhere inside of me I take the last statement very personal. "And please, it was no trouble at all. I'm always happy to go through some special orders, that's also what makes my job interesting."

"I can see your passion for what you do, that's remarkable," Callie states with a warm smile. "It's not the last time I'm buying flowers from your shop, that's for sure," she hands me her credit card.

"That's awesome," I blurt out and then blushes. For the love of God, Arizona Robbins. Behave as an adult. "I mean, that's always amazing to hear. I hope you'll enjoy the bouquet," I hand Callie her card back when the sound signals the verified payment.

Callie chuckles. "I'm sure she'll love them just as much as I already do. See you around." And then she's out of my life again. And I'm still not sure of anything. If anything I'm even more confused than before. What did I expect anyway? The flowers couldn't be for a man, and of course she had a girlfriend. A woman like Callie Torres couldn't be single. I'm sure people would be lining up for her whenever a chance came along. And now I just blew it, not that there had ever been a chance. But I just sent the woman of my dreams out of my store…with a beautiful, specially made bouquet…for another woman…on Valentine's Day. It's like I can't keep up with life…

* * *

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read!**  
**Reviews are appreciated.**  
**Have a nice week-end :-)**


End file.
